A Gift From Lily
by random-gyrl
Summary: After Lily has run the Mystic Falls gang out of town she leaves Caroline and Stefan with a gift. A gift that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

As Caroline was laying in her bed in her new apartment she felt as satisfied with herself as she could considering the week she just put behind her.

Since the heretics had taken over Mystic Falls, the whole gang (excluding Matt, because he's human) had left. Per order of the Salvatore's "lovely" demanding mother. Apparently her and her vampire/witch family didn't want to have supernatural competition.

So Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Stefan had and moved to the next town over. In the middle of leaving and packing what seemed necessary they also had compelled a paramedic to transport Elena to the local hospital in the town they decided to stay for time. No one thought leaving her in Mystic Falls was even an option.

While Caroline hated leaving her home, it was almost a blessing in disguise. Her staying in the house her mother had raised her in was not helping her with the healing process.

So making the best of a not so good situation, Caroline kept everyone busy with shopping for home, or in this case apartment, décor and paint and furniture-the normal Caroline stuff.

Then all of a sudden it hit her. While she carefully contemplated and decided on every item in her old house what she wanted to leave and what she wanted to take, she realized she had forgotten one very important thing the last time she was at her house packing. Her diary/scrapbook.

While Caroline had gone through many diaries from her younger years up until her mom dying she had one larger specific book that held important and life changing events. Both descriptions and pictures included in it. And there is just no way Caroline could leave it.

The only reason she left it in the first place is because it was hidden under a floorboard. There were certain things in it she didn't want her mother seeing. Such as a beer bottle cap from the first ever alcoholic beverage she ever consumed and a copy of the first ever pink slip she got in school (one where she forged her mother's signature because her mom would have killed her). But aside from the juvenile things that seemed life changing to her at the time there was also actual important things in there.

She remembered she had some pictures of her and her mom and her and Elena in it. Memories and pictures that don't belong in an empty house. The whole book, silly memories and all, should be with Caroline.

So rising out of bed she got out her phone and called Stefan. Thinking to herself maybe going alone isn't the best idea.

At 1:30 a.m. Stefan couldn't sleep. So not wanting to disturb to his friends he decided to go for a walk and clear his head. After walking out of the door and locking it, he realized he had forgotten his cell phone. For a moment he contemplated going back in and getting it but decided against it. A 45 minute walk alone without the distraction of a cell phone won't hurt anyone, right? So he turned around and walked to the elevator and then out of the apartment complex.

After trying to call Stefan twice with no answer Caroline decided to go knock on his door. "One way or another right?" Caroline thought walking out of her door down the hall to his door.

*knock knock* Stefan!

No answer.

*knock knock knock* Stefan open up!

After standing at his door and knocking and half yelling/whispering for five minutes, the old guy in the apartment next to Stefan's came out telling Caroline to "why don't you shut the hell up and go to bed"

Not pleased with his initial statement Caroline retorted with "why don't you shut up and go to hell?"

Giving her a glare that almost made her giggle the old man turned around and slammed his door shut.

Caroline gave up on waiting for Stefan though and decided to go by herself. After all at 2 am what could go wrong?

Pulling into the driveway of her old house Caroline decided to run in and run out.

Doing exactly that when Caroline vamped back to her car looking for her keys she felt relieved that she had the book. It wouldn't mean anything to anyone else but her so why should anyone else have it?

Finding her car key amongst her 20 keys and key chains she unlocked her door until she sensed a presence behind her. Turning around she found herself face to face the mother of the man who holds her heart.

Lily Salvatore.

"Why hello Caroline? What might I ask are you doing back in my town?"

Holding back a "go to hell" look and almost grinding her teeth she managed to get out "I left something in my house. Had to come get it. I was just leaving"

"Hmm," eyeing Caroling up and down "you know, I had planned on using Elena, much simpler considering her current state, but with you it would be so much more fun" Lily said with a sadistic smile.

"Ok-ayyy, well I'm just gonna go then" turning to try and get away from crazy pants Caroline was stopped by Lily shoving her hand into Caroline's abdomen.

Among the screams leaving Caroline's mouth a chant was heard leaving Lily's.

"nova vita in hac tum praetoria naue a novissimis socium. nova vita in hac tum praetoria naue a novissimis socium." And with one more loud scream Lily belted "nova vita in hac tum praetoria naue a novissimis socium"

Caroline screamed in pain feeling Lily's hand grasping at her internal organs. Her being a much younger vampire than Lily meant there was no use in fighting her.

When Lily yanked her hand out she smiled at Caroline and said "it is done"

Terrified Caroline grabbed her book off of the ground where she dropped it and got in her and sped off out of Mystic Falls, not stopping or slowing down until she got back to the apartment complex.

She sat in her car for a good 10 minutes until someone starting banging on her car window. She jumped and then saw it was Stefan. She got out, grabbed her book and started walking towards the entrance door.

Stefan both seeing and smelling her blood stained shirt was equally confused as he was concerned.

Vamping in front of her he grabbed her arms saying "hey hey what happened? Where were you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just want to go to bed"

"Care.. What happened? I saw I missed your calls, and when I was going back to my room my neighbor came out muttering something about a bat shit crazy blonde. What. Happened."

"I went back to my house"

"You what? Are you crazy? Caroline my mother and her lunatic followers have no boundaries! They could've killed you!"

"Yeah your mom almost did. Look I'm fine, I'm not going back I just had to get something."

"Wait my mother did what?" Stefan asked grabbing Caroline's arm making her drop her book. When it hit the ground it landed on a page of her and her mom and dad when she was really little on the same porch at the cabin where she and Stefan shared their first kiss.

"Look what you made me do! I didn't go all the way back for your mom to play twister with my guts just to have my book end up on the ground!"

"My mom did that?" Stefan asked eying Caroline's shirt.

"Yes. And on top of the uncomfortable internal organ fondling, she also did some weird spell on me. Knowing your mom I probably have some form of cancer inside of me now. How poetic is that? Vampire cancer. It killed my mom so now me right?"

"Let's go get you changed. We're going to the hospital to have blood work done. When was the last time you fed? And what was it?"

"This morning. And it was a deer."

"Okay. Come on."

Stefan and Caroline went into Caroline's apartment. When Caroline took her shirt off Stefan happened to walk in asking if she would rather go to the one Elena was at or if another. Not knowing whether or not seeing Elena would worsen or help her current mood. She responded a different one but he barely even heard what she said, he was so focused on her large gash.

As soon as he saw her injury which was not yet healed completely, reminding him he was going to grab her some blood bags at the hospital when they left but didn't want to alter her blood results with another human's, his face softened and he dropped in front of her. He grabbed her shirt off of the floor and a water bottle that was on her night stand and wet the shirt. He then began to gently clean around the wound.

He stood up and hugged Caroline. She was near tears. She felt so vulnerable around him, even more so now that she was so exposed. Physically considering she was standing in front of him in nothing more than a bra and her sweatpants with an ugly open lesion. And emotionally because she was so scared she was going to die. Knowing his vampire blood wouldn't alter hers he whispered "go ahead." And she knew exactly what he meant. And she did exactly as he commanded. Her fangs emerged and sunk into his neck. He let out a hiss and she grabbed onto him for stability. She drank and drank until her wound healed and then she stopped. She unlatched herself from Stefan put a shirt on.

Stefan composed himself and followed Caroline out to the parking lot.

They climbed into Stefan's car and drove off to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital he compelled a doctor passing by to get them a room asap.

And then compelled the nurse to take blood samples and to test for every disease and illness known to medicine.

Twenty minutes later a doctor came back in the room to a nervous Caroline and worried Stefan.

"Well Miss Forbes I will start off by saying that you are not sick. You're white blood count is perfectly normal. Everything looks great"

Breathing a sigh of relief Caroline let her head fall and brought it back up smiling. Stefan hugged her and said "See? Everything is fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

The doctor smiled at the two and said "how long?"

Assuming he meant how long the two had been dating, which they definitely were not, Caroline replied "oh we're not together" chuckling awkwardly.

"Oh no you misunderstood me ma'am. I mean how long have you known you were expecting?"

"Expecting? Expecting what? Cancer?" Stefan asked

"No, expecting a baby" the doctor replied smiling at the young, good looking couple.

 **A/N: To be continued! Don't leave me comments about how vampire can't have babies, because I will respond with well vampires aren't even real so… Oh! And if you copy and Google translate Lily's spell from Latin to English it actually comes out as "a partner in the new life of this vessel from the last". I tried to make it "make new life in this vessel from the last partner" but it just didn't work out. It's supposed to pretty much mean "make a baby in her from the last person she banged." And I didn't feel like trying to figure it out so there's the translation. And don't think for a minute that Lily's spell to impregnate Caroline was out of goodness or just to get a laugh. She has much darker intentions..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, I think you're mistaken. I'm not pregnant. I'm sorry but there's just no way."

"That's what the blood work said ma'am. Sorry to cut this short but I have a surgery scheduled for 6 a.m. and I still have a lot of paperwork to fill out and prepping to do. Whenever you're ready to leave the nurse will check you out at the first counter. Congratulations!"

And with that the doctor left Caroline and Stefan in the room by themselves to process.

"Okay, so clearly he's been pulling doubles maybe even triples because he is so beyond deranged. Come on let's get you home."

Staring at the clipboard and stack of papers in her lap Caroline didn't move.

"Did your mother do this to me?" she quietly muttered.

"Are you suggesting that my mom knocked you up?" Stefan asked incredulously.

Looking up at Stefan with an annoyed expression "No you knucklehead. Not like that. I mean the spell. What I thought was some witchy to vampire lethal hex might have been her giving me the opportunity to have a baby."

"Okay but it takes two to make a baby Caroline. Even if she somehow made your reproductive system work you still can't conceive without a man's protein shake" Stefan retorted. "Come on let's go see Bonnie. Maybe she can shed some light on this."

Stefan and Caroline signed out of the hospital and headed back to the apartment complex.

Meanwhile back in Bonnie's room, the witch was laying in her bed tossing and turning unable to sleep. So she decided to go to the vending machine and grab a Reese's cup. Because chocolate helps with everything right?

Throwing on her coat Bonnie walked out the door and out of the lobby.

It was way below 40 degrees outside so Bonnie buttoned up her pea coat.

Just as she was walking to the side of the building where the laundry mat and vending machines were she heard a snicker.

"Nice outfit Bon Bon. Ducky pajama pants and a jacket that probably costs $300. Straight out of New York Fashion Week right?"

"Actually it was $175. Now if you'll excuse me" She said brushing past Damon.

"Woah woah woah where you going?"

"I'm sorry last time I checked I'm an adult and don't have to tell anyone what I'm doing and where I'm going" Bonnie snapped back wanting to get her candy and go back to her warm room.

"Actually you're only 23 years old. You're a baby in supernatural years. I'm 174. I'm an adult. Supernatural years are different than human years. Kind of like dog years." Damon replied humorously following the baby witch.

"Just because you're old as dirt does not say a thing about me." Bonnie said putting her quarters into the machine and punching in the code for her peanut buttery-chocolate goodness she was craving so bad.

Much to her disappointment all the vending machine did was beep back at her denying her the candy she wanted.

Getting mad she kicked the machine multiple times and turning around storming off.

"Ugh hang on Bennett." Damon said rolling his eyes before vamping off.

Knowing Damon and his vampire super hearing Bonnie yelled out while walking "You've got until I get back to-"

She was cut off by Damon standing in front of her with a bag full of Reese's candy of all varieties. Reese's cups, Reese's crispy sticks, dark and white chocolate Reese's, Reese's pieces and Reese's Big Cups (her personal favorite)

"Damon did you steal all this?!"

"No I left a $50 on the counter, calm down and take the candy and say thank you" Damon said on the edge of sounding aggravated. Bonnie always tap danced on his nerves, but she also always challenged him. In a way no one before ever had. And as much as he fought and tried to deny (mostly to himself) he felt like he needed her in his life.

"Thanks" Bonnie mumbled walking back into the lobby. She stopped momentarily to grab the Reese's pieces from the bag. The feeling of warm air rushed over her skin and it somehow made her skin almost glow. Or maybe it was the inside lighting. Either way it made Damon stop and stare. Bonnie's soft, sweet features illuminated.

Just as Damon was about to reach out and unconsciously touch her face the door opened and Stefan and Caroline walked in.

Jerking his hand down before anyone noticed it was raised to begin with he asked aloud "what are you crazy kids doing out so late?"

Caroline looked at Stefan and then back to Damon and Bonnie and said "we need to talk."

"Oh no, are you breaking up with me Care Bear?" Damon joked following everyone else back to Stefan's room.

 **AN: I know kind of short but I'm super sleepy. I will hopefully get to update later on in the week! I figured I'd put in some Damon/Bonnie cuteness in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
